


The Killing of Bill Compton

by orphan_account



Series: of all our years [8]
Category: Generation Kill, True Blood
Genre: 2nd POV - Brad, BAMF!Brad, Immortal!Brad, M/M, no one even likes you Bill, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Eric really shouldn’t have been surprised when Bill came after you after you had flown back out to California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killing of Bill Compton

-z-

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him!” you screamed.

“Don’t worry, Brad,” Pam sighed, flicking a piece of destroyed vampire off of her shoulder, “Eric’s going to do so much worse.  He’s going to tell Sookie the truth.”

“Insolent little _pissant_ ,” you threw the chair leg away from you and began pacing.

Before you or Pam could say anything else, the front door of the club slammed open.  You rushed out, taking in the sight of Eric as he walked in – he was covered in cement and looking surprisingly calm.

“My dear Brad, I’ve never seen you so angry,” he said.

“And I’ve never seen you bested even for half a second by a vampire not even two centuries old,” you don’t know why you were taunting him, it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do. 

This was proven when you found yourself against the wall, Eric’s body flush against yours and his fangs out.  You thrashed against him, trying to land any punches you could – but of course, none connected.

“Just let me fucking hit you,” you screamed in his face.

“Come here,” he whispered and he drew you in, letting you bury your face in his neck.  “I wasn’t going to die, Pam was always going to be able to find me.  I told you before that I could never leave you.”

“ _Jag är ledsen_ ,” you muttered against Eric’s neck, _I'm sorry_.

“This is beautiful, really,” Pam said, tapping her foot, “but you’re tracking cement everywhere so I really need you to go shower.  Just take Brad with you.”

Eric ignored her as he leaned forward, pressed a soft kiss to each eye, to the side of your mouth, down your jaw and to your neck.

 

-x-

 

You and Eric really shouldn’t have been surprised when Bill came after you after you had flown back out to California ((you were about due for another tour)).  He had waited until you were just outside your door, tired and sore from a hard day of training and yelling at new recruits, before jumping you.

You crushed his larynx with the handle of your axe ((you kept a spare one in the potted plant next to your door – it never hurts to be too careful)).

And while he was down, you laid a silver chain over his wrists and neck, and another over his ankles.  Then you hammered silver nails between the links and left him on your porch, going inside to get a beer.

Your phone started to ring – it was Eric.

“Really, Eric, I get into a little scuffle and you go all mother hen on me,” you said as you stood in the doorway, sipping your beer and watching Bill struggle against his restraints, “it’s really very sweet.”

“Just tell me you’re okay,” Eric sounded almost indignant.

“Dandy,” you smiled as you knelt down beside Bill.  “Hey, I got an old friend here who wants to say ‘hi’.”

“Fuck you,” Bill snarled when you put the phone next to his ear.

“He’s more of an idiot than I thought he was,” you said, standing again.

“I’m on the next flight out,” Eric said.

“Don’t bother, he’ll be meeting the sun in the morning,” you said, taking a swig of your beer.  “I’m putting this fucker out of our misery.”

Eric laughed.

“I’ll call the sheriff of that area and let him know what going on,” he said.

“Want me to take pictures?”

“You’re so considerate.”

“Anything for you, lover,” you said as you disconnected the call and pulled up the camera on your phone.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Swedish is from Google Translate.


End file.
